There's Something in the Sea Audio
In contrary to other BioShock games, ''There's Something in the Sea'' does not feature most audio recordings with Audio Diaries, but instead as Tape Recordings, Phone Messages, Radio Transmissions and Fragments of Radio Broadcasts. Tape Recordings *Casey Ferrence - After Dinner Conversation - Listen *Casey Ferrence - Overheard with Second Mate - Listen *Casey Ferrence - Talking to new crewmen - Listen *Casey Ferrence - Crewmen, sighting of boat in mist - Listen *Jeremiah Lynch - Mtg @ Quartier Latin Paris - Listen *Lee Wilson Seward - Red Pawn - Listen *Lex Harlan's Interview Tapes - Part One - Listen *Lex Harlan's Interview Tapes - Part Three - Listen *Lex Harlan's Interview Tapes - Part Four - Listen *Lex Harlan's Interview Tapes - Part Five - Listen *Orrin Oscar Lutwidge - "Terra Incognito" #XVI = le Maison Dieu (6/58) - Listen *Orrin Oscar Lutwidge - "Here There Be Monsters" #XV = le Diable (7/58) - Listen *Orrin Oscar Lutwidge - "For the Seeker" (9/58) - Listen *Orrin Oscar Lutwidge - "For the Seeker Who Would Win the Red Queen's Race" (9/58) - Listen *Orrin Oscar Lutwidge - Tollevue Hospital: 'Sixth Session' of RØd Killian Quain - Listen *Orrin Oscar Lutwidge - Tollevue Hospital: 'Twenty-first Session' of RØd Killian Quain - Listen *Phil Isidore Interview - Listen Phone Messages #Phil Isidore - 5/24 - Listen #Roscoe Inman - 5/26 - Listen #Benny Stango - 5/28 - Listen #Benny Stango - 5/29 - Listen #Roscoe Inman - 6/1 - Listen #Phil Isidore - 6/3 - Listen #Amanda Kay Meltzer - 6/4 -Listen #Phil Isidore - 6/9 - Listen #Benny Stango - 6/11 - Listen #Roscoe Inman - 6/12 - Listen #Ulrich Broder - 6/17 - Listen #Roscoe Inman - 6/25 - Listen #Celeste Roget - 6/26 - Listen #Jeremiah Lynch - 6/30 - Listen #Charles Molley - 7/3 - Listen #Celeste Roget - 7/12 - Listen #Roscoe Inman - 7/14 - Listen #Celeste Roget - 7/15 - Listen #Amanda Kay Meltzer - 7/16 -Listen #Jeremiah Lynch - 7/17 - Listen #Benny Stango - 7/22 - Listen #Jeremiah Lynch - 7/28 - Listen #Roscoe Inman - 7/29 - Listen #Phil Isidore - 8/3 - Listen #Celeste Roget - 8/4 - Listen #Ulrich Broder - 8/6 - Listen #Celeste Roget - 8/12 - Listen #Jeremiah Lynch - 8/17 - Listen #Roscoe Inman - 8/20 - Listen #Phil Isidore - 8/21 - Listen #Celeste Roget - 8/24 - Listen #Lex Harlan - 9/1 - Listen #Howard Lyman - 9/2 - Listen #Benny Stango - 9/3 - Listen #Phil Isidore - 9/8 - Listen #Benny Stango - 9/10 - Listen #Howard Lyman - 9/14 - Listen #Jeremiah Lynch - 9/16 - Listen #Celeste Roget - 9/23 - Listen #Dash H. Carmady - 9/25 - Listen #Celeste Roget - 9/28 - Listen #Celeste Roget - 9/29 - Listen #Dash H. Carmady - 9/30 - Listen #Roscoe Inman - 10/3 - Listen #Benny Stango - 10/5 - Listen #Northern TelCo - 10/12 - Listen #Dash H. Carmady - 10/15 - Listen #Benny Stango - 10/16 - Listen #Charles Molley - 10/19 - Listen #Phil Isidore - 10/21 - Listen #Benny Stango - 10/23 - Listen #Jeremiah Lynch - 10/26 - Listen #Roscoe Inman - 10/27 - Listen #Charles Molley - 11/6 - Listen #Phil Isidore - 2/5 - Listen Radio Transmissions #Phil Isidore - 11/9 - Listen #Roscoe Inman - 11/13 - Listen #Phil Isidore - 11/16 - Listen #Weather Service - 11/24 - Listen #Roscoe Inman - 11/25 - Listen #Phil Isidore - 12/1 - Listen #Jeremiah Lynch - 12/4 - Listen #Yellow Pawn - 12/9 - Listen #Ulrich Broder - 12/16 - Listen #Celeste Roget - 12/17 - Listen #Phil Isidore - 12/22 - Listen #Jeremiah Lynch - 1/06 - Listen #Celeste Roget - 1/07 - Listen #Blackjack Nevil - 1/07 - Listen #James Millard Oakes - 1/29 - Listen #Lee Wilson Seward - 1/13 - Listen Audio Diary #James Millard Oakes - He's One of Us Now Hotline Messages #Det. Benny Stango - 1/07 - Call 1-(877)-294-4040 to listen The Mid-Nite Ryde Fragments #Phil Isidore Interview - Listen #Lutwidge Escape Story - Listen There's Something in the Sea Event On January 30, 2010 during a There's Something In The Sea Augmented Reality Game (ARG), participants in Las Vegas were delivered telegrams from the Speedy Brothers delivery service. Along with the telegram from Orrin Oscar Lutwidge (O.O.L) was an envelope enclosed with a complex equation which was a code for the event. On January 31, event partakers were to meet the Blue Pawn of the International Order of the Pawns at a public storage facility. One by one the participants were taken inside of the location and were shown a storage unit with a combination lock, in which the code from the complex equation matched. Once opened, the Blue Pawn asked the participant to grab the Audio Diary and listen to its message from O.O.L. Only 3 members are known to have been able to keep the Audio Diary, and are all members on the 2K forums. Gallery File:AudioDiaryReal.jpg|''Real Audio Diary given at'' There's Something in the Sea event participants in Las Vegas, NV. Category:There's Something in the Sea Category:There's Something in the Sea Audio Diaries